Fair Trade
Chris Splinter Prologue﻿ Class was over for today, Chris slowly packed his bags as he left the classroom. He stopped for a moment in the doorway. Waiting for people to perhaps call for him, to ask if he would like to go see a movie, or check girls. Or whatever else they did. Of course, nobody asked him for anything, and he left with a sigh. He was the new kid, he didn't know the language. He was chubby, and most of all. He was a foreigner. His parents had sent him off to Japan to study, while they had stayed behind at home. They had supplied him with enough money to start on a school of his choice, as well as be able to pay the bills and such. In addition to this, Chris was inlove. With one of the local girls namd Kokoro, she went in his class. And she had the most amazing personality he had ever encountered, not to mention that she was indeed pretty. However, she only hanged with the popular guys, she'd never fall for a chubby foreigner, it was hopeless. Chris arrived at his small apartment, and unlocked the door slowly, stepping inside he kicked off his shoes. Before turning towards the small room that was his home, in the middle of the room was a black dog. Or well, not actually black, he had maroon patterns at his back, tail, paws and on his head. Chris gasped in surprise, and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again.. ...Nothing, the dog was gone. Chris dispelled this as just some work of his imagination. It had been a long day after all. And he was tired. However, when he went to sleep that night.. something odd happened. A chance for a change He dreamt of the place that he had so often in the past went fishing with his dad at. He recognized every little tree-stump. The tents, and the environment. But for some reason, his dad didn't show up in this dream, instead. He suddenly had the odd feeling that he should sit down by the campfire and wait. And so he did, and it didn't take long for him to understand why. From the shadows walked the dog that he had seen earlier. Its paws making no noise at all, as it walked all the way up to infront of the campfire, looking at him over the flickering flames. The dog opened his mouth, but instead of a bark, the smooth voice of a young man in his early twenties was heard; "So.. You have a few problems, I realize?" Chris jumped in surprise, dogs didn't speak. But then again, this was a dream, right? He shouldn't be surprised by a talking dog. Chris instead asked "Why would you care?" The dog looked at him for a moment. Its eyes gleaming with a certain inteligence that somehow unsettled him. He continued "Are you my fairy godmother or something?" The dog seemed, why.. almost offended by this. And it was with a certain edge that it spoke its reply "I've been watching you for quite some time now. Chris Splinter, and I've noticed the pretty lass that you seem to gape over: You almost look like you wish to eat her up. You're lonely, Chris.. every half-witted bag'o'trash can see that. I've come to propose to change this.. " Chris began to feel comfortable, he was completetly concious, but yet he couldn't wake up. He was fully aware that this was a dream, but yet. He was trapped. Chris was curious too though, and he asked "You can help me, how. And who are you really?" The dog seemed to be caught off-guard by that last question. And it looked about thoughtfully for a moment before answering "You can call me "Red" - Its pretty close. And I doupt you'd be able to even pronounce my real name. And, I can make you into the person that you want to be, or rather. The person that you perceive that others would want for you to be. I can make you good-looking, give you actual linguar knowledge, and I can change peoples memories of you to fit your new.. Style" Chris began to get suspicious now, why would this dog.. if it even was a dog. Care what happened to him? "Why are you offering me this?" The dog smirked slowly, a creepy cheshire cat like grin. "Why? Becouse I want somethingin exchange, obviously. Here's the thing. You get a girlfriend, friends.. and linguar knowledge. And in return, when you go Nighty-Night. You belong to me. So, whaddya say?" Chris really began to feel uncomfortable now, but if what the dog said were true. It'd be wonderful, to be one of the popular people. To get together with Kokoro, have friends. It seemed wonderful, and whatever the dog wanted. He'd have it. But, he wasn't stupid either, he asked "How do I know that you speak the truth? And that you'll keep your word to the letter?" The dog looked about thoughtful for a moment, before it grinned widely "Why, am I not mans best friend?" The dog wagged his tail for some brief moments to put a clear emphasis on this. Chris sighed before he spoke "Allright then.. I agree" Suddenly the dog was no dog anymore, but a young man at what Chris would estimate to be about 22 years. The man was tall, well-muscled, and wore nothing except for a pair of red slacks. His hair and eyes were colored perfectly maroon. And Chris was fairly certain that the girls in the school would depict him as really handsome. The man walked up to Chris, and extended his hand out towards him. Before speaking in that smooth voice of his "Do we have an agreement.. Then, Chris Splinter? This is your last chance to decline." Chris looked at the hand for a moment, as though it would bite him. Before accepting him, and nodding slowly "We do" An odd tingling sensation went from his hand to flush down his arm, before then speading to every inch of his body. Then.. only darkness.. A new life When Chris awoke the next morning.. he felt so strange.. his body responded to him in a different way, easier.. softer. He didn't have to force himself awake, he stood up quite firmly. Looked around, his clothes were abit different. He headed over for his morning shower; And when he came out, he looked in the mirror and was met by a sight he had never expected. A finely defined jawline was the first thing that caught his attention. Shortly followed by broad shoulders, a musular body.. defined abs. And strong arms. His face was much like he remembered it, but it was slimmer, harder. More defined. Handsome. And his brown hair, now dripping with water was much softer to the touch. And it actually had some sort of fashion. The dog had kept his word, Chris was much too happy to even think of what this meant though. And the fact that his soul would belong to the creauture after his death didn't cross his mind. Instead, he rushed off to school. He was greeted friendily by everyone he met, and when he walked by a couple of girls he could hear their embarassed giggling. The guys he met asked if he wanted to hang out afterwards, and Chris found to his amazement that he understood the language perfectly. He started by asking Kokoro out, which she quickly accepted. They went to a cinema and kissed during the credits; And the next day, he had everything that Red had promised. A Girlfriend, and alot of friends... A Fair Trade He graduated after three years, and he had planned on moving in together with his most recent girlfriend. Kokoro was a thing in the past now. And he had been together with many girls after her, he had actually been the one to dump her. There was so many prettier girls than her. And he was one hell of a guy himself, so why not shoot bigger birdies? Chris had participated in the "Good Luck" party of his former classmates, and made his way to the car together with his girlfriend. The rain created trails of water along the cars windows as it whipped against the firm glass They had just passed a corner when Chris caught eye of a black dog that sat in the middle of the road. He desperately swung to the side. As he did so, he darted past the dog narrowly, and when he did. He could've sweared that he saw its muzzle curling into a familiar grin.. the wheels lost grip on the slippery road and the car consequently spun around out into the open road. He only saw two flashing lights coming against him at high speed before.. darkness. Epilogue Chris opened his eyes slowly, as he gazed into the darkness. He could see that he lay in a bed, most likely at a hospital.. remembering the accident. It appeared to be after midnight, there was not a single sound to be heard. Abruptly he caught eye of a familiar person. At the end of his bed stood a tall man, clad only in a pair of red slacks. With distinctive maroon hair and matching eyes. He looked at him curiously "Enjoyed yer nap, eh? You weren't quite supposed to wake up though. As actually. your life is allready over.." Chris tried to speak, but all that came out was a sickly, gurgling sound. "Red" as he had called himself seemed to understand though... for some reason "Why am I here? Well. You can't have forgotten our deal, no? Your life is over. You're mine now" With these words, the man walked up to just beside him, before he calmly reached out with his hand, and closed Chris' eyes "Sleep well. Casanova.." The next day.. the Tokyo news informed of the tragic death of one Christopher Splinter, whom.. together with his girlfriend passed away at only the age of Nineteen..